Kid Colt Outlaw Vol 1 40
Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Chess Parr Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Kid Colt Outlaw | Synopsis2 = Two crooked traders named Clay and Corwin kill a Comanche hunting party as part of a plot to inflame the tribe and sell them firearms in order so they can go to war against nearby settlers, hoping to cash in big time. No long after the two traders cross paths with Kid Colt, who suspects the two shady dealers are up to something. When the Kid presses them for answers, they throw him off his horse with a whip knocking the outlaw hero out while they flee the scene. Kid Colt comes to not long after and continues on his way. However when he spots the remains of a recently burnt out cabin he goes to check it out. The dying survivor tells the Kid that they were attacked by Comanches who blamed the deaths of some of their braves on white men, leaving Kid Colt to wonder what is going on. He heads to the Comanche tribe and overhears Clay and Corwin making a deal to sell guns to the Comanches in order for them to go to war against the white settlers and realizes what their game is. As he heads off to warn the authorities he crosses paths with a mob of angry men bent on revenge for the killings that happened earlier, but forces them to stand down and go fetch soldiers from the nearby fort and have them go to Horn's Canyon where Clay and Corwin are going to make their deal. Rushing there, Kid Colt confronts the two crooked merchants and easily disarms them but is forced to stand down when the Comanches surround them. He convinces them that Clay and Corwin are responsible for the murder of their braves by pointing out that they knew about it even though they claimed to have been out of the area and the Comanches didn't tell anyone about the deaths. When Corwin tries to confess Clay shoots him in the back and takes the chief of the Comanches hostage to try and get away, but Kid Colt dives in the way. While they struggle, a Comanche warrior shoots Clay in the back with an arrow, killing him. With the situation diffused, Kid Colt leaves the Comanches to turn over the weapons to the approaching soldiers. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Clay * Corwin Other Characters: * * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = The Renegade! | Synopsis3 = The Black Rider lends his a hand to the soldiers of Fort Slocom who are under attack by wave after wave of Native American warriors who are attacking the fort for unknown reasons. Although they slay the final wave, another one is due to attack and Black Rider agrees to take the injured -- including Major Drummond the commanding officer -- back to the fort for immediate medical attention. When he arrives there he learns that their medic has been dispatched to another fort and tells the soldiers there that he can get them a doctor to help their wounded. The Black Rider slips away and changes into his alter ego, Dr. Matthew Masters and returns to the fort and treats the soldiers. After treating Major Drummond they learn of another attack approaching and Drummond sends the majority of his men leaving a skeleton crew at the fort. Masters realizes that the fort will be mostly unguarded and decides to stick around as the Black Rider. That night, a dishonorably discharged soldier named Jack Marcy leads a Native attack party on a sneak attack on the fort. Going in first to let the rest of the warriors in and kill Major Drummond, Marcy is slain by the Black Rider. The hero then assists the remaining soldiers in fighting off the attack, turning the odds in the forts favor. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Jack Marcy Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = Kid Colt Outlaw | Synopsis4 = A stage coach is attacked by masked bandits who slay all those on board and steal the payroll on board. When the authorities arrive on the scene, led by a local named Fred Palmer, Palmer finds a wanted poster of Kid Colt and convinces the law that Kid Colt must have been responsible, a posse is then gathered to hunt down and bring Kid Colt to justice. As fate would have it, Kid Colt is riding through the area and stops at the home of Fred Palmer to get some water and learns from his orphaned nephew Billy that people are out looking for Kid Colt. Suddenly Fred returns home and threatens to harm the boy if he doesn't go and get the sheriff. Left alone, Kid Colt manages to disarm Palmer and escape. To try to get to the bottom of who is framing him, Kid Colt meets with his only friend in the area -- an elderly prospector named Blinky Farrell. Farrell informs Kid Colt of the local stage robbery and agrees to help Kid Colt attack the real thief. The Kid and Farrell take over the next coach due to head into town and when the outlaws attack, Kid Colt springs a surprise attack and slays everyone except their leader. He unmasks the leader, revealing him to be Fred Palmer himself. Palmer tells Kid Colt that nobody will believe him and he will tell the authorities that the Kid led them. Just then Farrel and Billy come out of the stage to vouch for Kid Colt's story and when the sheriff comes to arrest him Kid Colt suggests that Billy gets the reward before riding off. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Fred Palmer Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}